Father Confessor
by tavin93
Summary: Thanks to a bet with Jonathan Xander now has to deal with the fallout of his Halloween costume. YAHF! Confessor Xander
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth series.

CHAPTER 1

'Stupid Larry! Stupid Buffy! Stupid Jonathan!' Xander thought to himself as he headed towards the library. Now while Xander calling Larry stupid or any other insult isn't out of the ordinary lumping Buffy and Jono in with him is. You see Xander has a crush on Buffy and Jonathan has been a good male friend of Xander's since Jesse's death. That's also the reason that Xander is currently cursing his name.

You see Xander being surrounded by Buffy and Willow all day had been getting to Xander especially since the only male companion was a stuffy old British man that treated Xander as more of a nuisance than a friend, so Xander reached out for some male companionship and found Jono.

Jonathan and Xander have a lot in common mainly their taste in entertainment. While Jonathan takes things a little too far for Xander's taste he is still someone Xander can talk comic books, anime, or sci fi with. So Xander and Jonathan bonded over their shared entertainment interests and their membership as the Sunnydale High outcasts.

As a member of the Sunnydale High outcasts they get picked on a lot and mainly by Larry. They were both sick of the constant bullying so they decided to do something about it. This led to The Bet. They had both been watching this new series called The Legend of the Seeker and Jonathan had been reading the books, and since Halloween was coming up they decided to dress as characters from the show. The Bet was simple whoever couldn't stand up to Larry had to dress as a female character from the series.

For Xander life was good a few days before Halloween Larry was pushing him around and Xander was gearing up for his witty comeback. Larry had him slammed up against the lockers and Xander's fist was coming up to slam into his nose when Buffy Freakin Summers decided to play hero not just breaking guy code and embarrassing Xander in front of the school, but also losing Xander The Bet since Jonathan managed to nail Larry in the nuts later that day. Sure he was stuffed in a trashcan with some bruised ribs and a black eye but at least he didn't have to dress as a girl.

While losing The Bet was bad it wasn't really enough to be cursing Buffy and Jono's name especially since he was the one who thought up The Bet in the first place. No what caused this emphatic cursing of his friends was what happened during Halloween or more precisely after.

While the show was pretty awesome there were only two female characters worth being so Xander had to choose between Kahlan and Cara. While Xander personally liked Cara best he really didn't want to find form fitting red leather for the Mord Sith outfit and definitely didn't want to wear it. All he needed to dress as Kahlan was a white dress and a couple of daggers some black pants and boots. He already had the boots and pants and could easily get some daggers from G-man but he had to get a white dress similar to the one Kahlan wore on the show.

That led him to Ethan's the new costume shop. He went there with Buffy and Willow and while they were fawning over the noble woman's dress he was trying to find one for himself. After a few minutes of searching and getting more uncomfortable by the minute Ethan Bloody Rayne decided to pop up out of nowhere and scare the crap out of Xander. When he asked if he could help him and Xander told him about The Bet Rayne got a really creepy smile on his face, but of course Xander didn't notice. It might have saved him a lot of trouble if he did, but no Ethan was willing to help and Xander could get out of the store faster and not have to look through anymore girl costumes so he just ignored his Hellmouth sense.

Surprisingly Ethan had a dress that was really similar to the one Kahlan wore in the show and it was cheap too. Only $15 which was more than Xander wanted to spend but not as expensive as he thought he would have to spend. Xander was all set all he had to do was stop by Jonathans and pick up the wig he would need. He really didn't want to know why Jonathan had the wig so he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After the mandatory teasing at Buffy's house they swung by the school to pick up their little ankle-bitters for the evening. Everything was fine right up until everyone was turned into their costumes and Xander was turned into a freakin GIRL. Surprisingly it wasn't bad being Kahlan she was pretty handy in this kind of situation and after they found Jonathan who had dressed as a fully trained wizard of the first order they had some real fire power (no pun intended). Both Kahlan and Wizard Jonathan were able to handle most of the demons and managed to save Cordelia, but then Captain Hair gel shows up and managed to lose Buffy forcing them to leave the relative safety of Buffy's house to hunt her down.

When they found her they were forced to run and hide, from Spike and his horde of mini-demons, in an old warehouse. When Spike and his minions broke through the door Angel and Jonathan got caught up trying to subdue the mini-demons without hurting them while Kahlan/Xander kept Spike and his minions from getting to a helpless Buffy. Everything changed when Willow yelled "Kahlan the blond one you can kill". Kahlan/Xander smiled at that but instead of going in for the kill she knocked his arms aside and grabbed him by the neck and for the first time that night let her confessor powers go. Unfortunately this was at the exact same moment that Giles managed to break the spell.

Spike could free his freewill slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it, but then the power that was sapping his will and turning him into some mindless slave was gone. He managed to shake off any remaining effects and high tail it out of there. Xander had collapsed on the floor and was just getting back up. The first thing he did was check to see if his boys were back and thank God they were right where he left them.

They managed to find all of the kids and Willow and get them back to the High School without further incident, and agreed to meet up tomorrow in the library. This brings us to the present day. Xander had nightmares or just dreams last night of Kahlan's life; losing a sister, being the last Confessor, and her love for Richard. When he woke up he knew something was wrong he wasn't the same as when he went to bed last night. As he went through a check list of what could be wrong he was relieved to find the he was still a member of the male persuasion and nothing was really different.

The last thing he checked was to see if his Confessor power was back up to full strength. He really just did this because of the leftover memories of Kahlan, but was shocked and then horrified to find that yes he still had Kahlan's Confessor powers and even worse was that they were a little bit stronger than Kahlan's.

This he thought was a problem so he got out of bed and went to get dressed; however, more of Kahlan showed through because when he went to grab his customary Hawaiian shirt he instead grabbed a white poet's shirt that he wore for Halloween last year. It was a plain white shirt with baggy sleeves and an open collar tied together with a leather string. He then put on the soft leather pants that he wore last night and set off to the library. See this is what led to the cursing not the fact that he has Confessor powers now or the fact that he had to get up so early on a weekend. No what has Xander cursing both of his friends and Larry was the fact that he was now repulsed by his favorite Hawaiian shirts. Now he has to get a whole new wardrobe if G-man can't figure out a way to change him back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey sorry to all of my readers that are following my story Charming Xander but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is my first time writing a Halloween fic so I need the feedback. Was this any good? Should I continue? Did I even do a good job with the story? Do you like the Idea? Any feedback is appreciated I love positive or negative feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the legend of the seeker/sword of truth series.

"Giles!" Xander yelled out as he kicked open the library doors.

"We have a big problem, and I'm not talking about the latest big bad of the week problem I'm talking about end of the world apocalypse problem."

"Good lord Xander what has you up at this hour? We aren't supposed to meet until noon if I recall, and what is this about an apocalypse level problem," Giles asked as he came out of his office with his morning tea in his hands.

"Giles, you know we turned into our Halloween costumes last night," seeing Giles' nod he continued, " well a little bit of who I was stuck with me."

Giles could clearly see the panic in Xander's eyes the poor boy was terrified. He was trying to think back to what Willow said he dressed as; Kahlan something or other if he was right. Giles had no idea who this person was or what powers or problems they would leave behind that would disturb this young man he was coming to see as something of a son just as Willow and Buffy were starting to become daughters in his eyes, but he would find out how to help him and if he couldn't he would make sure Ethan bloody Rayne would pay for what he did to one of his children.

"Xander are you in any danger due to the changes," Giles asked? At Xander's shake of the head no Giles nodded and headed for the phone. "If you are not in any immediate danger I suggest we call Buffy and Willow to ascertain if they both have any lingering gifts from their costumes or if it is just you, and I do believe you only want to explain what happened to you once. Am I correct," Giles asked?

"I guess your right but please tell them to hurry up I'm freaking out here and I want changed back as soon as possible."

It only took a few minutes to call both Buffy and Willow, and while both of them said they would be there as soon as they could Buffy was clearly upset about being woken up so early on a Saturday. To take Xander's mind off of what happened to him and keep both of them busy he had Xander start pulling out books for depossession, chaos magic, Janus, and other relative tombs he had laying around. Giles wouldn't really know what to look up until he knew what the exact changes were. A half hour later Willow and Buffy rushed in together both asking about Xander who at the time was back in the stacks getting another book for Giles.

"Ah shucks my girls are all worried about me. It's enough to make a guy blush," he quipped.

Both girls turned around and started to impersonate fish until Buffy snapped out of it and said, "Wow Xander you look good."

She immediately knew she said something wrong when Xander's grin fell off his face and he adopted a morose look. "Thanks I guess Buff, but really I don't see a problem with what I normally wear," he said as he headed towards a seat at the table.

'You wouldn't,' Buffy thought to herself.

"Yes well Buffy Willow the reason I called you in earlier than we had planned is that Xander seems to have suffered some lingering changes and I wanted to ascertain if either of you have been likewise changed," Giles said. He then proceeded to start cleaning his glasses as he took a seat at the end of the table with Xander on his right and Buffy and Willow on his left across from Xander.

"Other than the fact that I now have a really good grasp on French and know how to crochette with the best of them not that I can tell," Buffy said as she looked at Willow. Willow proceeded to slap her hand on the table causing everyone to jump.

"Nope can't phase through solid objects I've got nothing from my time as one of the spirits of the dead," She said.

Both Willow and Buffy looked at Xander who started to look a little uncomfortable knowing that he was the only one to keep anything from his Halloween possession. "Well Xander I think now is the time to tell us who you went as and what changes had you in such a panic," Giles said.

Xander gave his friends and mentor a fond smile before he started his tale.

"Kahlan Amnell was a magnificent woman strong, caring, compassionate, ruthless, and loyal to her friends and people. She was a confessor but not just any confessor but the Mother Confessor a leader of her people," he began before getting interrupted by Willow.

"Um, Xander what's a confessor," she asked?

Xander scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face, "Well uh, the first Confessor was made by a wizard to be the ultimate force of truth and justice. The confessors were women who had the power to confess another person or strip them of their free will by making them love the one who confessed them. If a confessor touched you it only took a split second for their power to rush in and turn you into a slave utterly devoted to pleasing your mistress." Seeing their looks Xander quickly rushed in to explain.

"Confessors were a force of good. They would confess a prisoner accused or convicted of a crime and have them confess their crimes to determine if they were innocent or guilty, hence their name as Confessors. If the confessed was guilty their sentence was carried out and if they were innocent then then they were set free, but because they were confessed they were unable to return to their old lives so a wizard who would travel with a confessor would change the confessed into a type of animal. This would reduce the effects of the confession and give them a part of their free will back, or the Confessor could order the confessed to resume their old lives as if nothing had happened; however, this was normally all but impossible for most the change was just too great."

"Kahlan was an extremely powerful Confessor one of her first confessions she had a prisoner tell her his crimes. He went into detail about each and every one. It made her sick, and when he was done and asked what he could do to please her without thinking she said 'Die' and he dropped dead. The Confessors strength is determined by how much control they have on their victims and how long it takes for their power to recharge."

"Kahlan's recharge time was only a few hours while most of her sisters were days or longer, and like I said she could order a person's death and they would fulfill her command. All of this made her an extremely powerful Confessor and lead to her being made the Mother Confessor or the leader of the Confessors and the Midlands alliance, her country. She fought against tyranny alongside the first wizard of the first order Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and the Seeker of Truth Richard Rahl. They won and freed the Midlands and D'hara from the rule of Darken Rahl. Because of Darken Rahl's desire to rule over D'Hara and the Midlands he exterminated the confessors until Kahlan was the only one left. She is or was the last Confessor and despite all of that she still fought on and helped defeat Darken Rahl and free her home from his tyranny."

When Xander finished his tale the other scoobies were stunned at just who this person was and what she went through. Giles finally broke, "So what did you retain from your possession was it simply the memories?"

"Gah, Giles you got to help me when I tried to get dressed this morning I was disgusted by my favorite shirts. You have to understand the Confessor dress code was really strict for the regular confessors they wore simple black dresses but for the more powerful Confessors and the Mother confessor they wore pure white dresses. Because of Kahlan's memories I can't, physically can't, wear anything but white."

Giles resisted the urge to bang his head on the table "Did you retain her powers as well Xander," he asked through gritted teeth?

"Well yeah I suppose so I mean I can feel it, but I also remember how to restrain it so I'm good on that front I just want to be able to wear my precious Hawaiian shirts again," Xander said.

"Um, Xander what so you mean by you know how to restrain her powers," Willow asked.

Xander got a really confused look on his face, "I didn't explain that a Confessors powers are always active?" When she shook her head no he went on to explain, "A Confessors powers are always active which is why they can Confess someone so fast. A Confessor doesn't have to learn how to activate it but how to contain it to her own body; however, because of this any loss of control would let the power loose into any person they were touching at the time. The most common occurrence was when a Confessor had sex. A confessor would lose control and they person they are with would be confessed on the spot; this is the reason that confessors refrain from being intimate with their husbands and chose mates, normally a convicted criminal, to father their children."

"Xander your only talking about the female confessors what a about a male confessor do they have better control," surprisingly it was Buffy that asked?

Xander shook his head, "No Buffy, male Confessors are born with confessor powers with no recharge time and quickly become drunk on the power they possess. The female Confessors and the Wizards fought a war and killed all of the male confessors. This killed off a large portion of the wizards but the tyranny of the male Confessors was ended. Since then it became tradition that if a Confessor gave birth to a male child the Confessor's mate would kill the child so that it could never grow up to become corrupted."

Both Buffy and Willow were shocked that they would kill innocent babies for something they had no control over while Giles gave a sharp look at Xander. If it weren't for Kahlan's training Xander would have missed it but he caught the look Giles sent his way and knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry Giles I have Kahlan's memories and discipline in my noggin now. She had more self-control than most of the other confessors so I don't think I would fall to the same temptation; also, I don't think that my powers are the same as other male Confessors."

Giles gave him a relieved look and apologized, "I'm sorry Xander but from what you have described an uncontrollable power hungry confessor would be extremely hard to combat, and I don't think Buffy would be able to fight something like that especially since you are her friend." Buffy and Willow both shot Giles a scandalized look.

"How could you even think that about Xander you big big poopy head he is one of the nicest people in the world and hates bullies how could he ever become one?" Willow asked/yelled.

"Thanks Wills that means a lot to me," Xander said with a grin on his face.

"So G-man how are you going to fix me I mean the powers are cool and all but I really want to be able to wear my favorite shirts again, oh and be able to have sex that would be good too," Xander said before being slapped on the shoulder by an angry Slayer.

"Well I suppose we will just have to hit the books. While there are spells to suppress or remove the memories I fear that if we remove them without removing the powers then you would have no control and would become not only a danger to you but to us as well," he said getting into full research mode.

" Huh Huh yeah while the powers are cool and everything they have way too many drawbacks so let's get to crackin and make me normal again," Xander said opening up a random book before putting it back and asking, "Hey G-man do ya got any books in English?"

Then for the third time that day the library doors were thrown open again, but this time it was Jonathan standing nervously in the doorway. "Yo Jono what are you doing here so early on a Saturday I mean I know you're a nerd and all but its Saturday?" Xander asked.

"Well I know that you guys are the ones to talk to if anything weird happens and well I have a slight problem," he said as he walked closer. When he was halfway across the room he stopped and threw out his hand like he was throwing something underhanded at a spare training dummy that Buffy didn't put away and a stream of fire flew at it. When it was over the dummy was ashes and everyone was once again doing a great fish impersonation.

"I kind of became Jonathan Wizard of the First Order last night."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you have it my new chapter. I hope you like it. I know there was a lot of dialogue but I just didn't know how else to handle the explanations. Well tell me how I did. Did you love it, hate it, was their anything I need to improve on, or am I just such an awesome author that this chapter is sheer perfection. Seriously though leave a review telling me how I did. I can't become a better writer If I don't get any feedback.


End file.
